The Fox & The Shadow
by LoveYellowShadowLove
Summary: Kise Ryouta es un zorro mágico, caprichoso y consentido, que vivía rodeado de lujos al ser el primogénito del Clan Kise, un día, sus padres por preservar su especie y linaje, lo comprometen con el único heredero del Clan Akashi. Ryouta impulsivo e indignado se escabulle al mundo humano, donde conocerá a cierto chico "fantasma" que cambiará su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

En lo más profundo del bosque y protegidos por una barrera antihumanos, vivían en armonía una tribu de zorros mágicos, aunque más que una tribu era una gran organización, controlada y dirigida por el clan Kise.

El clan Kise estaba constituido por el líder, su esposa, sus 3 hijas y el único primogénito, que a sus 17 años ya estaba comprometido con el único hijo del clan Akashi, cosa que no le agradó nada, pero tras largas charlas, de que solo con ellos… su especie y sangre podría subsistir, tuvo que aceptar resignado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era una tarde tranquila para un zorro peli azul, había terminado sus deberes y solo tenía ganas de dormir, se había dirigido a su habitación solo con esa intensión; Se lanzó a su cama como intentando reconocer su olor en medio de las frazadas, para cuando ya estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, sus orejas se levantaron precipitadamente, "alguien se acerca" pensó chasqueando la lengua y se sentó en la cama, puesto que suponía de quien se trataba.

-¡Los odio ssu!

Un zorro rubio entró de golpe a su habitación, sin avisar y quejándose como podía, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de visitas sorpresas del caprichoso primogénito, aun así, los chillidos del rubio lo desesperaban y le entraban unas enormes ganas de golpearlo, pero tenía que aguantar, después de todo no podía lastimar a su señor.

-¡Siempre tuve las chicas que quisiera y ahora les importa el clan, ¿por qué mis padres me hicieron esto ssu?!- Se seguía quejando el rubio a pesar de fingir al frente de sus padres que comprendía su situación

-Otra vez lo mismo…- pensó furioso el peli azul- ¿Podrías callarte?- Soltó casi en un gruñido, pero eso ni inmutó al chico que seguía quejándose

-¡Pero Aominecchi, ¿no te parece injusto que un ser hermoso y libre como yo sea atado a una persona que ni conozco ssu?!

-Sí, si- Dijo desinteresado recostándose nuevamente en la cama

-No me respondas con "si, si", ¿¡no me estás oyendo ssu!?

-Simplemente estoy cansado de escucharte- Respondió seco Aomine cerrando los ojos

-Oh, ya veo…- su mirada se oscureció- ¿Crees que tienes las agallas suficientes para desafiar a tu dueño, Daiki?- La voz del zorro rubio se escuchó seria, bastante seria comparado con sus quejas anteriores, el peli azul sintió un escalofrío y se sentó de inmediato en la cama, si bien sabía que era más fuerte que Kise, el muchacho ojidorado seguía siendo el siguiente sucesor del clan Kise y él un sirviente… el sirviente de ese chiquillo caprichoso y de personalidad cambiante.

-Vale- Suspiró resignado el ojiazul fingiendo interés en escuchar por milésima vez el discurso del chico

-¡Es que no me pueden hacer esto! ¿¡Qué pasa si una chica linda quiere salir conmigo y no podré porque estoy comprometido!?- golpeó la pared furioso, rompiendo parte de ella

-¡No destruyas mi habitación estúpido!- Gruñó Aomine golpeándole en la cabeza

-¿¡Por qué me hiciste eso Aominecchi!?- Chilló el rubio con una lagrimita cómica saliendo de su ojo izquierdo

-Porque estoy harto- se revolvió los cabellos un tanto frustrado, al final terminó por golpearlo- Si tanto te quejas de lo que te impusieron tus padres, ¿por qué no simplemente te vas?

-¿Y a donde me iría, genio?- Le miró serio el rubio mientras agitaba la cola de un lado a otro

-Al mundo humano- Respondió Aomine con una sonrisa perversa

-Eso está prohibido, ni yo soy tan tonto como para arriesgarme ssu- Dijo el rubio mirándole arrogante

-Solo era una idea- dio un suspiro y volvió a recostarse, ésta vez ganando sus brazos tras su cabeza y mirando el techo

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Aomine supuso que el rubio no se atrevería a tomar su idea, porque incluso hasta el más tonto de los zorros mágicos sabían que el mundo humano era cruel y despiadado con los seres de su especie, en resumen si querías cometer suicidio lo mejor era ir a ese mundo.

-Igual no es tan mala idea…- Pensó Kise en voz alta

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera un poco idiota, tú dijiste qué…!

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Le cortó Kise divertido- ¡Bien Aominecchi, puedes dormir!

-¡Oye idiota!- Gritó el moreno cuando el rubio ya se había ido corriendo- No creo que seas tan idiota… a quien engaño… lo hará

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Días pasaron desde esa pequeña charla en la habitación de Aomine, aunque el rubio no tocó más el tema, pero lo tenía presente, ya que al parecer era la única solución que hallaba para no ser atado a alguien.

El rubio ordenó a sus sirvientes –exceptuando a Aomine- que le trajeran libros, dibujos, relatos y cualquier cosa relacionada con los seres humanos, para ellos que llevaban años sirviendo al joven, les parecía extraño que de un momento a otro se interesase por esa raza inferior.

-Hijo- golpeó su madre la puerta de la habitación, al parecer tenía buenas noticias

-Entra- Dijo Kise sin despegar su vista del libro de mitología que le habían traído, su madre entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a él

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo con cierta curiosidad

-Leer…- Susurró, estaba bastante concentrado en su lectura y la voz de su madre se escuchaba algo distante

-Es raro que leas sobre ellos- Dijo la madre entre risas- Más raro aún es que leas

Eso hirió su orgullo, despegó su vista del libro y dirigió un ceño fruncido hacia su madre- ¿Tiene algo de malo que lea?- Sonó tosco, pero la mujer estaba tan distraída por las buenas noticias que le traía que pasó por alto ese comportamiento

-Ryouta… hijo…- cogió el libro que tenía el nombrado en sus manos y lo dejó de lado- Sé que no quieres casarte con alguien que no conoces, entiendo… por eso… hemos hablado con tu padre…

-¿Eso significa que no me casaré?- Dijo esperanzado el chico

-Mucho mejor, Akashi-kun se ofreció en vivir aquí hasta que se conocieran lo suficiente y que se casarían cuando estuvieras listo para aceptarlo- Dijo la mujer con una aura rosa que más que alegrar, asustó por completo al rubio- Akashi-kun es tan adorable, de seguro te enamorarás en cuánto lo veas

Kise solo se limitó a mirar a su madre, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, genial ahora Akashi viviría ahí, ¿acaso él no podía tomar sus propias decisiones? Su vida apestaba, odiaba ser el siguiente sucesor…

-E-Eso es… una fabulosa noticia- Sonrió el rubio tan dulce que su madre lo abrazó de la emoción

-¡A que no te lo esperabas!- Dijo su madre alegremente

-No, no me lo esperaba- Dijo el rubio manteniendo esa sonrisa, forzosa pero que engañaba a la perfección a los demás

-Y adivina qué, Akashi-kun vendrá dentro de 2 días

-Dos días- Se repitió Kise en su mente, mientras veía a la mujer caminar hacia la puerta

-¡Así que prepárate mi bebé!- Sonó melosa su madre saliendo de la habitación

-Dos días…- apretó los puños mirando los libros que tenían esparcidos por toda la habitación- Dos días para preparar mis cosas e irme de aquí…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No había necesidad en mencionar que los dos días habían pasado muy rápidos y ocupados para el rubio, vestimentas, habitaciones, modales y sirvientes nuevos para el nuevo integrante de la familia…, mientras eso le mantenía ocupado en el día… en la noche pensaba y planificaba diversas formas de escape, pero… por más que preguntara, ninguno de sus siervos conocía la verdadera forma para ir al mundo humano, aunque eso no le decepcionaba lo suficiente como para no intentarlo. Hasta que por fin, el día _tan ansiado_ para el rubio se hizo presente…

-Buenas tardes- se inclinó ante los padres de su prometido- Soy Akashi Seijuurou, el prometido de Kise Ryouta- Se presentó un muchacho pelirrojo cortésmente, en eso, una horda de personas rodearon al chico haciéndole diversas preguntas

El rubio miraba la escena con una mirada tan fría, que Akashi notó su presencia de forma inmediata, sus miradas chocaron, pero ninguno la desvió, ambas transmitían diversos sentimientos, aunque sus sentimientos eran tan fríos como el ambiente que emanaban a su alrededor.

-Soy Kise Ryouta, un gusto- Se presentó con la misma actitud que emanaba

-El gusto es mío- Se limitó a sonreír, se decepcionó un poco, sus padres habían hablado maravillas de su hijo, que era muy alegre y dulce, pero no vio ninguna de esas actitudes- Soy Akashi Seijuurou, tu prometido

-Sí, ya me lo habían dicho ssu- Dijo cortante, recibió un codazo por parte de su fiel sirviente

-Disculpe a mi señor- buscó una excusa- Lo que sucede es que no ha dormido bien últimamente- Dijo Aomine mirando furiosamente al rubio, éste seguía mirando con desprecio al pelirrojo

-Deberíamos irnos Akashi-sama…- Apareció un muchacho de cabellos verdes con una mirada tan seria y analítica, que Aomine sintió como si un asesino lo estuviera observando para cazarlo, era un poco más bajo que el peli azul y en su muñeca llevaba algo como un cascabel, se encaminó hasta Akashi acomodando sus lentes- Insisto en que este chico no es digno de usted.

-Guarda silencio Shintarou- Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa muy distinta a la cortés que había mostrado

-Sí, Akashi-sama- Asintió el peli verde un tanto molesto, odiaba que su amo cambiara de una personalidad a otra, aunque llevaba años junto a él, no podía acostumbrarse del todo

-Vaya forma de tratar a tu sirviente ssu- Arqueó una ceja el ojidorado

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Ryouta, solo son sirvientes y deben obedecerme, mi palabra es absoluta ante seres tan mediocres como ellos- Dijo Akashi mirando con una sonrisa fría a su prometido, éste por un segundo notó un ojo amarillento en el rostro ajeno, pero solo fue por un breve momento

-Me pregunto dónde te vio lo adorable mi madre ssu- sonrió alegre, situación que molestó al pelirrojo- Porque yo no lo veo por ningún lado

-¡Como te atreves a tratar así a…!- Alcanzó a gritar Shintarou, porque fue callado por una mirada del más bajito

-Interesante, veamos cuánto durará tu arrogancia Ryouta- Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

¡¿Ryouta?! Como se atrevía a llamarle por su nombre, si apenas llevaban unos cuantos minutos de conocerse, antes de que pudiera responderle algo, Aomine le cubrió la boca y por fin los padres del chico tomaron la palabra.

-Seas bienvenido a nuestro reino Akashi-kun, esperamos que nuestro hijo sea de su agrado- Dijo cordialmente la mujer con una dulce sonrisa

-Tsk, no es como si yo quisiera agradarle- Musitó el rubio cruzándose de brazos

-Creo que me divertiré mucho aquí- Mantuvo esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

Kise no pudo aguantar más la situación y se retiró de la sala caminando furiosamente a su habitación, Aomine lo seguía a lo lejos, tenía el presentimiento de que no vería al rubio en un largo tiempo y si así era… por lo menos quería despedirse.

-Maldito enano…- Masculló abriendo la puerta de su habitación de mala gana, azotando la puerta al cerrarla

-Oye, deberías ser más gentil con tus cosas- Dijo Aomine abriendo la puerta de la habitación y cerrándola normalmente

-¡Cállate Daiki, no quiero ver a nadie ssu!- Chilló Kise mientras guardaba pergaminos y otras cosas en una especie de bolso

-Oh- se apoyó en la puerta mirando al rubio- por lo que veo te irás de aquí…

-¡Si y no pienses en detenerme ssu!

-A mí me da igual lo que hagas, si te descubren, tú serás el del problema, no yo- Dijo serio Aomine

Kise seguía furioso, pero a medida que iba guardando sus cosas en el bolso, una leve presión se hacía más fuerte en su pecho y todo ese enfado fue disminuyendo gradualmente, también sentía la mirada penetrante de Aomine a quien decidió mirar de vuelta.

-¿Qué?- frunció el ceño

-¿Sabes siquiera a dónde vas a ir?- Preguntó Aomine rascándose la nuca

-No, pero un chico como yo no tendrá problemas ssu- Dijo con orgullo, produciendo un suspiro en el chico de cabello azul

-Como digas- desvió la mirada, sus orejas de zorro se agacharon- Si quieres puedo acompañarte… no es que me importes o algo así, pero…

-No- le cortó Kise viendo con orgullo el bolso que había preparado para su viaje- En unos meses más, seré mayor de edad ssu

¿Para qué seguir insistiendo si el rubio era terco? Solo asintió, sabía que intentar convencer al rubio era algo imposible, menos si ya tenía una idea metida en la cabeza, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Kise iría al mundo humano y con lo torpe que podía llegar a ser, no sobreviviría por mucho.

No fue mucho el tiempo que pasó para que su madre se digiriera su habitación a darle una charla –sermón, para él- sobre su mal comportamiento hacia su prometido, Aomine antes de que comenzara, hizo una leve reverencia y salió, quedándose fuera en caso de que el rubio quisiera escaparse –como solía hacer en muchas ocasiones- de su madre.

-Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea- pensó Aomine percatándose de una presencia más a su alrededor, sacando las garras en señal de advertencia- ¿Quién anda ahí?...

Silencio.

-Esto no me gusta nada…- Chasqueó la lengua de mala gana- Estoy seguro que había alguien aquí…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entre tantas disculpas y reverencias por parte de su suegro, Akashi decidió dirigirse a la habitación que le había sido designada, se sentó en la cómoda cama de bellas y caras telas, esperando a su fiel sirviente que había desaparecido después de que su prometido abandonara la habitación.

Tenía un presentimiento bastante molesto sobre Ryouta, pero hizo caso omiso a las advertencias que su subconsciente le mandaba, una leve batalla interna entre "no confíes en él" y "solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga rendido ante ti, después de todo eres el primogénito del clan Akashi, un ser superior", si, ese pensamiento tenía bastante sentido para él.

-Shintarou, ¿A que fuiste?- Dijo sin siquiera mirar al de orbes verdes que había entrado a la habitación

-Akashi-sama, ese maldito zorro va a huir- Soltó seco el peli verde acomodando sus lentes

-¿Huir?- soltó una risa un tanto oscura- ¿Por qué huiría?- Recién dirigió su vista al recién llegado

-Claramente, él no tiene intenciones de casarse.

-¿Acaso dices que él no quiere casarse conmigo?- remarcó el conmigo, como si el solo hecho de ser él fuese un privilegio

-Tal y como lo oyó, Akashi-sama.

¿Él iba a ser dejado por un zorro de cuarta? No, claro que no. Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al enorme ventanal que daba directo hacia un balcón, notó como dos sombras corrían entre los arbustos y se dirigían a lo profundo del bosque. Si su familia se enterara, no, si el mundo se enterara que un descendiente directo del clan Akashi fue rechazado por un clan tan inferior como el Kise, sería el hazme reír, su reputación se iría por los suelos, simplemente sería denigrante.

-Es el zorro- lo sacó de sus pensamientos el ojiesmeralda, que se encontraba a su lado- ¿Qué hará Akashi-sama?

-¿No es obvio Shintarou?- sonrió malignamente, notándosele claramente como uno de sus ojos se volvía amarillo neón

Ahí estaba ese Akashi al cual aún no podía acostumbrarse, supuso que podría ser lo "obvio" pero si se arriesgaba a decirlo, sabía que _ese_ Akashi, sería capaz de cortarle la lengua.

-¿Qué es lo obvio Akashi-sama?- Se limitó a decir, tenía que dejar que ese Akashi mostrara su faceta

-Tantos años a mi lado y, ¿aún no me conoces Shintarou? Me decepcionas- le dirigió una fría mirada, eso era lo único que no sorprendía al más alto- Como sea- su mirada nuevamente fue a parar al ventanal- Quiero que llames a esos perros que tienes de amigos y que castiguen a ese malnacido de Ryouta por su impertinencia

-¿Castigarlo? ¿De qué forma?

-Eso lo dejo a tu criterio, Shintarou- Una sonrisa endemoniada adornó su rostro, mientras observaba como el sirviente de su prometido entraba a la casona, eso era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, estaba solo e indefenso, tendría que suplicarle perdón por haber huido de su compromiso

-Sí, Akashi-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

-Moo~ creo que ya me perdí ssu…- Bufó el rubio mirando el mapa que le había entregado Aomine a último momento

Por más que caminaba y oliera, todo el bosque le parecía exactamente igual, podría ser la barrera que protegían sus tierras la culpable de su extravío. Ya llevaba más de media hora caminando y parecía no haber avanzado mucho.

-Quizás, no sería malo volver…- miró hacia atrás algo arrepentido- ¡No ssu!- sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¡No volveré, no pienso casarme, menos con ese tipo tan desagradable ssu!

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- Sonó una voz por entre los arboles

-¿Eh? ¿No es el primogénito de ese clan Kise?- Otra voz, que hizo que Kise sacara las garras mirando de donde podrían venir

-Sí, sí, ¿Qué tal si lo raptamos y pedimos una recompensa por él?- Una tercera voz

-No sería mala idea- Comenzó a reír la primera voz que había oído

-Esto no es bueno, son tres contra uno ssu…- Pensó el ojidorado mirando los alrededores poniéndose en guardia

-No te asustes tanto- Se mostró el primer individuo, un chico de cabellos negros y piel algo morena

-Ah, pero ese chico nos pidió que le diéramos una lección- apareció el segundo cerca del rubio, éste era de cabellos casi anaranjados y con una sonrisa divertida

-Sí, ordenes son ordenes- Apareció el último, un chico de gran tamaño a comparación de los otros dos

-Entonces acabemos con esto…

El rubio lanzó bolas de fuego a los atacantes, aprovechando la conmoción para huir, si bien no podría pelear contra tres, perfectamente podría escapar de ellos, "Odio huir, pero no creo que pueda contra ellos ssu". Los perseguidores eran bastantes persistentes y no estaban a mucha distancia de él, un problema para Kise que ya comenzaba a cansarse.

En la persecución los individuos sacaron unas extrañas cosas metálicas que escupían fuego, algo que nunca había visto el chico y que sin detenerse a preguntar –no es como si lo fuese a hacer- supuso que eso debía provenir del mundo humano; Esos sonidos extraños que producían esas cosas metálicas se escuchaban más cerca y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, dos, tres, cuatro _bolitas negras_ traspasaron el cuerpo del rubio, que soltó un chillido de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

-Agh… ¿que… es esto…?- se levantó divisando como su cuerpo comenzaba a sangrar en los lugares que habían llegado esas bolitas negras

-¡Le dio!- Gritó uno de los atacantes victorioso

-¡Apresúrate!

-Mierda… esto duele- Masculló Kise caminando como podía

-¡Que no se escape!

El zorro rubio comenzaba a ver borroso y su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante el cansancio, ya no veía por donde iba, solo caminaba sin rumbo, deseando que esos tipos no lo encontraran.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estuvo caminando por más de una hora, por un sendero que no había visto antes, el olor de esos sujetos ya no se sentía por los alrededores, eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

Completamente agotado y adolorido, se recostó en un árbol, aspirando un aroma algo nuevo para él, alzó la vista y pudo notar como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

-¿Va a llover?- Susurró el ojidorado mirando como las nubes grises que iban adornando el cielo- ¿Que habrán sido esas cosas ssu?- miró sus heridas, que por alguna razón no se regeneraban como él creía que pasaría

Sus flamas azules lo envolvieron y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, el sanar de sus heridas estaba tardando más de lo habitual para un zorro de su linaje, comenzaba a inquietarse, quizás esas "cosas" eran parte del mundo humano, de ser así podría tardar más tiempo en curarse.

-Ya te dije Mayu, los hanyou no existen- escuchó una voz chillona, probablemente un niño

-¿Qué tal si encontramos alguno, Sata?- una segunda voz mucho más aguda, una niña

-A-ah... Deben ser niños de nuestro reino...- Dijo esperanzado el ojidorado levantándose para luego caminar hacia las voces con dos flamas revoloteando a su alrededor

-Que terca eres Mayu... Como ya te dije los hanyou...- notó la mirada aterrada de su amiga- ¿Mayu, que pasa?

-K-Ki-Kits…- balbuceaba la niña apuntando a cierto "humano" con orejas de zorro

-Oye, se más clara- dijo molesto

-¡Kitsune!- giró la cabeza de su amigo a lo que ella había visto

-¿N-No son niños de nuestro reino ssu...?- Susurró el ojidorado con un rostro tan sorprendido como los de ambos niños

-¡Es un demonio!- Gritaron ambos niños al notar como flamas azules permanecían cerca del intruso y sin decir más salieron corriendo, dejando un camino de humo tras ellos

Rascó su nuca confundido- No esperaba esa reacción... ¿Tan feo soy ssu?- se preguntó el rubio indignado frente a esa situación- ¡Esperen un minuto! ¡Esos niños no tenían orejas ni cola!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Esos niños eran humanos.

-¡¿Humanos?!- Gritó exaltado- ¡Por fin llegué al mundo humano ssu!- sus orejas comenzaron a moverse de la emoción al igual que su cola- Pero... ¿Cómo fue que llegué?

Intentando reenumerar por dónde había caminado y corrido, el rubio chocó con una muralla hecha de piedra, sobándose la frente por la nueva herida que tenía en el cuerpo.

-¡Estúpida muralla!, ¿¡Cómo te atreves chocar contra mí ssu!?- Gruñó furioso sacando sus garras

La lluvia comenzó a caer estrepitosamente, el ojidorado comenzó a reír algo nervioso, "¿Cómo puedo pelear con una muralla?" Pensó agachando las orejas, estaba avergonzado y si Aomine hubiera estado ahí se hubiese burlado de esa torpe actitud. El dolor comenzó nuevamente a recorrer su cuerpo, necesitaba curarse de alguna forma y si ese era el mundo humano, tenía que pedir ayuda ahí.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-¡Oye, Kuroko!- Gritó un pelirrojo de mirada amenazante, mientras corría hacia al que había nombrado

-Ah, Kagami-Kun- Respondió un chico de escasa presencia y baja estatura, de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color, mirando al pelirrojo que respiraba agitado a su lado

-Kuroko idiota, está lloviendo y, ¿piensas irte sin paraguas?- Dijo el nombrado Kagami mostrando un paraguas del mismo color que los cabellos del peli celeste

-No debiste haberte molestado- cogió el paraguas, dándole una leve e invisible sonrisa como agradecimiento

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, te habrías quejado mañana con que nadie te lo recordó- Desvió la mirada el pelirrojo, aún no podía acostumbrarse a esos pequeños gestos de parte del menor

-Tienes razón, gracias- Dijo algo cortante, no es porque quisiera, simplemente su personalidad era así y Kagami lo sabía

-Bien, vamos a casa, Kuroko.

Así era todos los días para ambos, irse juntos en silencio, a veces hablaban de temas como el básquetbol, pero la conversación no solía durar mucho ya que ambos tenían una manera un tanto distinta de pensar, Kagami era terco y muy impulsivo, al contrario del pequeño peli celeste que era tranquilo y analizador, pero de cierta forma esas personalidades opuestas habían hecho de su relación una amistad bastante fuerte y que se complementaba.

-Creo que sería una mala idea ir por unas hamburguesas con este tiempo- Susurró el más alto, a un tono que había escuchado el peli celeste

-No tengo nada que hacer ahora, Kagami-kun- Dijo el peli celeste dirigiéndole una mirada, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del contrario

-¿¡Y que estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos Kuroko nos puede coger una lluvia más fuerte!- Gritó Kagami antes de salir corriendo

-Kagami-kun…- alcanzó a decir Kuroko dando un suspiro, ¿debía correr? Odiaba correr… pero no quería quedarse atrás

Ya sentados en Maji's y con sus órdenes sobre la mesa –hamburguesas para Kagami y una malteada para el pequeño-, Kuroko dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana empañada, que limpió con la manga de su chaqueta, viendo como las nubes iban tiñéndose de bellas gamas grisáceas cada vez más oscuras y las gotas de lluvia se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sus pensamientos fueron inevitablemente interrumpidos por un estruendoso sonido que venía de fuera.

-¿Un trueno?- Dijo Kagami mirando hacia la dirección que miraba el peli celeste, con una hamburguesa en cada mano

-Kagami-kun, no hables con la boca llena, es de mala educación- Le reprendió Kuroko mirándolo con su rostro monótono

-Ah, claro, claro- dijo despreocupado continuando con sus hamburguesas

-Y con respecto a lo que dijiste- el pelirrojo le dirigió la mirada- Eso más que un trueno, sonó como a un disparo…

-¿Disparos aquí?- explotó en risas escupiendo un poco de comida, al darse cuenta se cubrió la boca, pero eso no evitó sus risas socarronas- Kuroko, creo que la malteada se te subió a la cabeza

Frustrado por esas risas, guardó silencio, sabía que Kagami no podía entender esas leves intuiciones que tenía, a veces ni el mismo podía hacerlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- Dijo con su actitud seria habitual y no hablaron nada más

El silencio fue uno de sus acompañantes más fieles en el trayecto a casa, Kagami sabía que había hecho mal en burlarse de su amigo, pero lo que había dicho era simplemente ridículo y carecía de sentido, debía disculparse, "¿Que quería que dijera? Es ridículo, no debería disculparme, además el me dio la razón al final" Ese era el pensamiento que le intentaba calmar su culpa.

-Nos vemos Kagami-kun- dijo en un tono bajo avanzando al lado contrario del pelirrojo

-Oye Kuroko- se rascó la nuca con un leve rubor albergado en sus mejillas- y-yo… bu-bueno… lo que dije en Maji's…

-Ya da igual, no le des más vuelta- Respondió seco Kuroko, actitud que no dejó conforme a Kagami

-¿Estás seguro?- Dudó en preguntar, pero su actitud impulsiva había tomado el control

-Sí, no te preocupes por pequeñeces como esa Kagami-kun- Dijo Kuroko siguiendo la caminata hacia su casa

-¡Nos vemos en clase!- Gritó el más alto fingiendo bienestar pero sus puños se habían cerrado hasta que los nudillos quedaron blancos.

En el rostro del peli celeste albergaba una leve sonrisa, adoraba los días lluviosos, porque eran aquellos días donde su mente podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad que esas gotitas de agua le causaban al caer; contó los charcos que se iban acumulando en el camino, pasando cerca de la estación de policía, donde escuchó por parte de los uniformados, que andaba una especie de demonio o animal salvaje deambulando en el bosque y que hasta que se supiera de la supuesta aparición nadie podría acercarse.

La curiosidad de Kuroko lo llevó más allá, sabiendo que los policías no podían percatarse de su presencia atravesó el muro de vigilancia y se adentró en el bosque, en busca de esa supuesta demoniaca criatura.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Por más que avanzaba solo oía los pasos de aquellos hombres vestidos de azul y negro con esas cosas metálicas, cada vez más se sentía más débil, sus flamas se habían extinguido por el dolor y la falta de energía, como pudo se escondió en una cueva y se desplomó en el suelo, no sin antes lanzar un conjuro de protección para poder descansar un rato.

-Mamá… Papá…- el rostro de sus padres aparecieron en su mente y ligeras lagrimas amenazaban por salir- Tenían razón… el mundo humano es muy cruel ssu… no debí haberme ido…

Su orgullo por esa ocasión le permitió llorar por la ausencia de sus padres, se arrepentía de haberse ido, ¿sus padres lo estarían buscando? ¿Lo encontrarían? Preguntas comenzaban a aparecer en su mente y fue cerrando gradualmente los ojos por el cansancio –también influía la pérdida de sangre- y la energía –o magia- que había utilizado para engañar a los seres humanos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Aburrido de buscar, más que aburrido, se encontraba preocupado ya que se había alejado bastante y con la lluvia no podía localizarse bien, dirigió su vista hacia una pequeña cueva, al menos lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirse de la lluvia, que comenzaba a caer más precipitada y que a pesar de llevar el paraguas le había empapado igual.

En el camino hacia la cueva, visualizó un ligero camino hecho por manchas rojas, que se iba borrando a medida que avanzaba la lluvia, el peli celeste se agachó solo para ver que eran, "sangre" pensó percatándose que se dirigían hacia al lugar en donde iba a refugiarse.

-De seguro un animal herido…- Pensó inseguro de acercarse, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se había puesto en marcha

Ya estando fuera de la cueva y deteniéndose en la entrada de ésta para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, visualizó en una esquina alejada de la entrada, a un muchacho rubio enroscado en algo peludo –casi parecía una oruga por cómo estaba- extrañamente del mismo color que su cabello, se acercó algo temeroso, podría ser un cadáver.

Tocó aquello que envolvía al chico y éste se movió un poco envolviéndose más en lo peludo, "no es un cadáver" suspiró para sí de manera aliviada, hincándose hasta quedar a la altura del chico, ¿Qué clase de persona podría dormir en esas condiciones?

-Disculpe que me entrometa, pero dormir aquí es peligroso…- Susurró el pequeño, pero no recibió respuesta- Disculpe…- levantó un poco más la voz

-Uhm…- lo único que recibió en respuesta mientras se enroscaba más hasta esconder su rostro bajo esa "cosa" peluda

-¿Qué es eso?- Se preguntó con una vena sobresaliente- ¿¡Acaso es un niño!?

El rubio estaba sumergido en sus sueños, hasta que a lo lejos escuchó una voz, esa voz le era fastidiosa, pero también le resultaba bastante tierna, produjo que comenzara a despertar.

-Moo~ ¿podrías guardar silencio?- Se quejó como un niño, un error para la persona que tenía en frente

-¿Cómo te atreves…?- un aura negra comenzaba a salir del peli celeste, situación que puso alerta a Kise

-¡Te dije que guardaras silen…!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como un chico humano y de rostro inexpresivo le mantenía la mirada, "¡¿Cómo pudo pasar desapercibido por mi barrera mágica!?" Retumbó en sus pensamientos entrando en pánico. Se alejó como pudo de los orbes celestes hasta chocar con el final de la cueva, aunque se sintió más acorralado por la mirada analítica que ahora le daba el muchacho.

-Parece que no era tan grande- Musitó el chico de rostro monótono

-¡Eres humano, ¿no?!- de un brinco se acercó al rostro del peli celeste, olvidando por completo su pánico- ¿¡Cómo pudiste atravesar mi barrera ssu!?

-¿Barrera? ¿De qué estás…- recién se había percatado de las orejas de zorro que tenía- ¿Qué eres tú?- Preguntó finalmente sintiéndose algo incómodo por la cercanía del extraño, más que por saber que no era normal

-¡Eso debería pregun…- un dolor se apoderó del cuerpo del rubio, quedando en estado fetal, apoyado en la pared- A-Agh… maldición… ¿aún no me he curado?

Una persona normal de seguro se hubiese ido corriendo al ver a un chico con orejas y cinco colas –tal vez eran más pero por la oscuridad no se podía saber con exactitud-, pero Kuroko, quizás para la suerte del primogénito caprichoso, no era para nada normal.

-Entonces tú eras el que dejó un rastro de sangre…- susurró Kuroko acercándose al malherido, éste por instinto se alejó de él

-No te acerques ssu…

-Pero si hace poco casi estabas encima de mí.

-Lo hice por impulsividad nada más ssu- Espetó seriamente el rubio, mirando receloso al contrario, con sus garras preparadas- Tu especie me ocasionó esto

-¿Mi especie…? te refieres a los humanos…- pensó el menor mirando como en las orbes doradas del rubio aparecía un cierto brillo de agresividad- Déjame ayudarte, para enmendar lo que hizo mi especie

-¿Cómo podría confiar en ti, si eres parte de ellos ssu?

-Es cierto, soy parte de ellos…

-Ya lo sabía, de seguro tú también quieres lastimarme con esas cosas que escupían bolitas negras- Sonrió orgulloso el rubio, aunque rápidamente cambió a una mueca de dolor

-Pero, hablo en serio cuando digo que quiero ayudarte, tomaré la responsabilidad que ocasionó mi especie al haberte lastimado y cuando estés completamente curado puedes irte- la seriedad con la que se expresaba el peli celeste era extraña, cuanta confianza demostraba sus palabras y las confirmaba con esa mirada monótona, "carente de emoción", un chico muy puro.

¿Qué era ese calor que sintió de pronto en su rostro? El zorro solo pudo frotar su rostro, chillando y preguntándose el porqué de ese extraño comportamiento, que nunca tuvo frente a otras personas, y que por unos segundos, hizo que se le olvidara por completo su dolor, bastó solo eso para que el peli celeste se percatara que se había avergonzado de sus palabras, quizás había sido algo meloso.

-Tsk, no me queda opción ssu- desvió la mirada con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas- Te acompañaré humano, después de todo tu especie me lo debe

-Sí, eso ya lo dijiste…- no sabía su nombre para completar la frase, supuso que él debería presentarse primero- Soy Kuroko Tetsuya y cuidaré de ti hasta que tus heridas sanen

-Kuroko… Tetsuya…- sintió una pequeña e inexplicable alegría recorriendo su pecho- Ah, mi nombre…- se mordió el labio inferior

Ninguno se había percatado -quizás por la presencia del otro- que el líquido carmesí comenzaba a formar un charco a los pies del rubio, el peli celeste alarmado por la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba de las heridas, exclamó acercándose al rubio:

-¡Tenemos que ir a mi casa pronto!- intentó levantarlo, sin éxito

-¿A tu casa ssu?- Dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz con los ojos entrecerrados, la acción del peli celeste no lo movió ni un centímetro de su lugar

-Vamos…- Volvió a intentarlo, fallando nuevamente

El chico era muy débil y tenía poca presencia, sino fuera porque el rubio ya había memorizado su olor pensaría que estaba completamente solo en la cueva, ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en ayudarlo? ¿Acaso iba a hacerle algo mientras estaba en esa condición? ¿Vendería su piel como decían en los relatos acerca de los humanos? Las preguntas iban aumentando, era un chico bastante inseguro a pesar de tener orgullo.

-¿Por qué?...- Susurró el rubio completamente confundido mirando los diversos y fallidos intentos que hacía el más pequeño en levantarlo

-Si tuviera la fuerza de Kagami-kun…- Se lamentó en sus pensamientos recordando a su amigo pelirrojo

Y entonces, su orgullo atacó, no podía permitir que alguien tan débil le ayudara, ¿Cómo lo mirarían en su clan si se enterasen de tan absurda situación? Él era Kise Ryouta, el primogénito de su clan y el primero de los zorros mágicos en llegar al mundo humano.

-E-Espera un poco ssu…- Se levantó, fingiendo bienestar con la sonrisa que le caracterizaba- Puedo caminar, no necesito que me ayudes ssu…

-Está bien…- Respondió Kuroko, no tan convencido de esa sonrisa, después de todo él era una especie de analizador de personas y no podían engañarlo fácilmente

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta… la lluvia había cesado.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Kise a pesar del gran dolor que sentía a causa de las heridas, siguió caminando al lado del chico de rostro monótono, sus orejas estaban en alerta por si llegasen a atacarlo de nuevo, no caería como la vez anterior, menos ahora teniendo a alguien que lo observaba… tan… _profundamente_ , "Me pone nervioso ssu" pensó con un notorio rubor en el rostro, y… tal y como había sucedido en la cueva, el dolor se fue disipando. Para distraer esa mirada analítica que tenía encima, optó por conversar y sacarle información, era un zorro mágico, fácilmente podía sacarle lo que quería con sus engaños, pero lo que le extrañó fue que no necesitó hacerlo, el chico era completamente honesto en todo lo que decía.

Se enteró que ahora vivía solo a causa del fallecimiento de su abuela, sus padres habían desaparecido cuando éste tenía 4 años, por tanto, la única persona que había criado de él ya no estaba a su lado, una historia algo triste, pero que no era narrada como tal, a causa de la inexpresiva voz del muchacho.

-¿Y tú, Kitsune-kun?- Su mirada nuevamente analítica, recayó en él

-Cierto- recordó- se me ha olvidado presentarme- se rascó la nuca avergonzado- Soy Kise Ryouta, primogénito y siguiente sucesor del clan Kise- Soltó con orgullo y una sonrisa brillante

Luego de esa muestra de orgullo, un silencio algo incómodo siguió en el trayecto, una gota de nerviosismo apareció en su cabeza rubia, era realmente difícil saber qué pensaba el peli celeste, ¿acaso estaría sorprendido?

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento Kise-kun, pero si eres el primogénito, ¿No deberías estar en casa, con tu familia?- el rubio se tensó un poco- ¿quizás esperando a una prometida con quien compartir tu vida y tener muchos hijos?

Kise sintió que sus palabras se le clavaron en el pecho casi como flechas, de cierta forma había dado justo en el clavo, era aterrador.

-¿Eres una especie de brujo ssu?- Rió nerviosamente el rubio

-Eso no contestó mi pregunta.

-Tienes razón Kurokocchi~

-¿Kurokocchi?- Repitió el más bajito para sus adentros, con un cierto dejo de enfado- No deberías llamarme con tanta familiaridad.

-Debería estar con mi familia… y tener una linda prometida ssu- fue completamente ignorado por el rubio, solo soltó un suspiro, de cierta forma estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos- ¡Pero ellos se atrevieron a buscarla sin mi consentimiento y eso hace que me hierva la sangre, para peor no era prometida!

-¿No lo era?- Susurró con un rostro monótono

-¡Dijeron que era por el clan, pero no fueron capaces de pensar en mí ssu!

Kuroko escuchó todos y cada uno de los griteríos provenientes del ojidorado, pero como no entendía nada de lo que decía, sobre bodas, linaje y zorros, se mantuvo al margen y sin interrumpirlo, llegando así al muro que dividía la ciudad con el bosque, a diferencia de antes, el muro ahora estaba custodiado con tan solo dos uniformados, cubrió rápidamente la boca del rubio -casi golpeándolo- y apuntó a los hombres que había visto, Kise asintió y se sobó la boca después de que el menor retirase su mano.

-Esos tipos me hirieron ssu…- sacó las garras dispuesto a lanzarse sobre ellos

-¿Exactamente ellos?- Notó como el rostro de Kise había cambiado, una mirada fría, casi como la de un animal a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa

-No… pero usaban ese uniforme ssu…

Antes de que el rubio actuara de forma impulsiva, un ardor se le hizo presente en la mejilla izquierda acompañado de un calor que hizo que ésta se tiñera de color carmesí, miró sorprendido al chico que le acompañaba, no se había percatado… que seguía ahí.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso ssu!?- Chilló el rubio sobándose la mejilla izquierda

-Eres muy ruidoso, Kise-kun- Soltó seco el peli celeste mirándolo monótonamente

-¡Pero!- otro golpe le fue propinado, esta vez en la boca

-Por favor, guarda silencio, Kise-kun.

Dispuesto a quejarse una vez más por el golpe propinado –que ahora eran dos-, Kise fue silenciado por ambas manos en su rostro, aunque esta vez no era para golpearlo, no, el chico había cogido su rostro con suavidad, atrayéndolo hacia él y haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

-"Su mirada… no es fría del todo ssu…"- Pensó el ojidorado con un leve rubor cubriendo su rostro

El rubio estaba atento a toda acción del contrario, creyó que era un trampa y que al final terminaría por golpearlo, pero al final nada de eso sucedió; Se percató de la cercanía de sus rostros y como sus propios latidos iban en aumento, sus labios estaban tan cerca… el chico fantasma no parecía inmutarse, al contrario de él que se encontraba embelesado observando cada detalle de su tierno rostro, ¿había pensado, tierno?

-Kise-kun… ¿me escuchas?- Su voz seria interrumpió su trance

-¿Dijiste algo ssu?- la voz del rubio se notó algo atontada, el peli celeste dio un suspiro

-No, solo que me disculpaba por haberte roto el labio.

-¿Mi lab…?- llevó sus dedos a sus labios, sintiendo un líquido en la yema de sus dedos- ¡Mi labio ssu!- Gritó casi de forma exagerada, Kuroko deseaba que los uniformados no escucharan al gritón rubio

-Me disculpo por mi poca paciencia ante su griterío- Respondió inexpresivo, cogiendo el paraguas que había tirado al suelo debido a la acción anterior

-¡No te veo muy arrepentido ssu!

-De verdad lo estoy.

-¡No te creo nada ssu!

-Pero, advierto que llegará otro si no guardas silencio.

Tragó saliva, por un instante vio una mirada fría de parte del peli celeste, fue algo fugaz, pero que hizo que sintiera un escalofrió en toda su espina dorsal.

-S-Si ssu ...

-Escucha Kise-kun, ellos no te harán daño si no ven eso- apuntó las orejas de zorro, que se movieron como si supieran que hablaban de ellas- y eso que tienes atrás

-Ah, ¿mis colas ssu?- preguntó moviendo lo que había nombrado

-Si…

El peli celeste frotó su frente algo irritado, sentía que hablaba con un idiota o un niño, cualquiera de las dos opciones era exasperante; un suspiro escapó de sus labios, no, no era un niño, si lo fuera –tenía claro que no lo era- no podría continuar con su sueño de ser profesor en el kínder por tan solo no poder soportarlo a él. Dirigió su mirada al hanyou, éste se encontraba mirándole con un rostro de duda mientras sostenía una de sus tantas colas en ambas manos, soltó otro suspiro, pareciera como si predijera las cosas malas que pasarían si seguía junto a él.

-Ahora que lo pienso ssu…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay un hechizo…- se lamió los labios ensangrentados, dando un vistazo al bolso que tenía colgando y que recién se había acordado de su existencia

-¿Hechizo?- Repitió en un murmullo el chico fantasma, que recibió en respuesta un asentimiento del ajeno

Muchos papeles y lo que parecían ser pergaminos salieron volando de ese bolso, Kuroko miraba con mucha atención la devoción que tenía el ojidorado en buscar quien sabría qué cosa, estaba curioso y quizás algo ansioso en saber la respuesta, aunque en su rostro no se le moviera un solo musculo que pudiese delatarlo.

-¡Aquí está!- Chilló mostrando lo que parecía una hoja común y corriente de algún árbol

-¿Una hoja?- Susurró con cierta decepción

-No es una simple hoja- posó la hoja en alto con orgullo- ¡Es mágica ssu!

-Creo que Kagami-kun tenía razón y se me ha subido la malteada a la cabeza- Espetó, convenciéndose de que se estaba volviendo loco

-¡Que cruel, después de todo soy un zorro mágico, es normal que sea mágica ssu!- el chico fantasma le dio la espalda

-Ahora se supone que hablo con un humano con orejas y cola de zorro, ¿La malteada tendría algún efecto secundario? O ¿quizás el leer tanto hizo que mi imaginación se tornase algo retorcida?- Le ignoró mientras caminaba con la intención de irse a su casa y olvidar todo lo sucedido

-¡Kurokocchi!- Gritó el rubio furioso, un débil "¿Qué?" se escuchó de sus pequeños labios, continuó sin quitar su voz furiosa y seria- ¡Soy muy real ssu!

Ni el mismo podría explicar el enfado que le invadió al no ser creído por esa persona que era un completo desconocido, tampoco comprendía por qué le seguía llamando "Kurokocchi", era un zorro muy torpe en circunstancias como esas, siempre lo fue, sin embargo, no quería que _él_ lo ignorara.

-¡Te lo demostraré, demostraré que no es una hoja cualquiera ssu!

Sin prestar atención si el chico le respondía algo o le seguía observando, colocó la hoja sobre su cabeza en medio de sus orejas, sus manos hicieron una figura algo extraña y una nube blanquecina lo envolvió ante unos ojos sorprendidos.

No fue mucho el tiempo que la nube había aparecido y comenzó a disiparse, dejando expuesto a un atractivo rubio con el uniforme de Seirin, el peli celeste lo miró entre sorprendido y extrañado, el hanyou perfectamente podía pasar por un ser humano corriente ahora.

-¿Qué te parece mi disfraz ssu?- Hizo una pose triunfal, observando su buen trabajo

-Sigues siendo llamativo hasta disfrazado de humano- Respondió con seriedad

-¿Eso es un cumplido ssu?- Preguntó con duda mirando al pequeño

-Siendo de mi parte lo dudo…

-¡Eres muy cruel Kurokocchi!

-¿Ya se curaron tus heridas?- Ignoró el comentario anterior, observando con detenimiento al rubio, éste algo confundido comenzó a manosear su cuerpo, en busca de alguna

-Parece que si…- Dijo con asombro, encontrándose un idiota al no haber intentado esa opción antes, pero aunque estuviese "curado", sentía que algo seguía mal

-Entonces no será necesario que vayas a mi casa, así que me retiro Kise-kun.

-¡No tengo donde ir ssu!- Protestó con lagrimitas cómicas

-Ese no es mi problema- Dijo con algo de severidad

-Por favor Kurokocchi…

Ni él podía ser tan cruel aunque quisiera, le habían criado para ser una persona bondadosa y emprestar ayuda a quien más lo necesitase… por muy chillón y molestoso que fuera, seguía siendo alguien en problemas.

-Está bien…- Cedió casi sin meditarlo

-¿¡En serio!?- Chilló con brillos saliendo de su cuerpo

-Si…- se cubrió los ojos en acción de "protegerse" de esos brillos

-¡Que emoción, viviré con Kurokocchi!- Gritó alegremente, actitud que confundía al chico que tenía enfrente

-Hasta hace poco me trataba de manera seria… y ahora- vio como una sonrisa radiante aparecía en los labios ajenos- Que extraño eres…

-¡Oigan, ustedes!- ambos voltearon para encontrarse con los dos uniformados que custodiaban el límite- ¡No deberían estar aquí!

-Es peligroso- habló el otro un poco más gentil- un demonio apareció en esta zona, unos niños lo vieron…

Kuroko dirigió su mirada al rubio, éste tenía una sonrisa bastante orgullosa formada en su rostro, "que estupidez" pensó mientras daba un suspiro.

-¿Por casualidad esos niños le dijeron como era ese demonio ssu?- Se aventuró en preguntar el ojidorado, manteniendo esa sonrisa orgullosa, que por poco pasaba a ser arrogante

-Solo dijeron: "humano con orejas y flamas azules…"- Dijo el oficial más serio

-También dijeron que era monstruoso- Completó el otro con una sonrisa

-¿¡Monstruoso ssu!?- Gritó indignado

-Kise-kun- la voz seria del más bajo, pareció algo molesta, el rubio entendió el mensaje y solo optó por cruzarse de brazos, amurrado como un niño

-Como sea… vayan a casa, si es verdad que existe ese tal demonio sería un problema que siguieran aquí.

-Comprendemos oficial, muchas gracias- Se inclinó cortésmente el peli celeste antes de comenzar la marcha hacia su casa- Vamos, Kise-kun

-Sí, gracias ssu- Respondió algo tosco avanzando al lado del chico

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sentado en la cama de telas finas con un libro en mano, Akashi Seijurou se encontraba tranquilo y semi concentrado en su lectura, a pesar de estar leyendo, observaba de reojo al peli verde que vendaba sus manos, eso solía hacerlo desde que tenía memoria, pero nunca tuvo el interés de preguntar el motivo, ya que no lo consideraba importante.

Para cuando había terminado con los vendajes, Midorima se puso de pie y abrió el ventanal, "Ya me parecía que olía a escoria-nanodayo" pensó al mismo tiempo que tres hanyou de clase baja se habían adentrado a la habitación.

-¿Son tus perros Shintarou?- Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida el pelirrojo

-Tenemos noticias, Midorima-san…

-Es sobre el zorro rubio.

-Creo que esto será interesante- cerró el libro en el momento que los tres hanyou se arrodillaban ante él

La conversación se tornó algo cómica, ya que los hanyou contaban lo sucedido como si hubiese sido una obra de teatro, imitaban cada gesto y acción que tuvieron al enfrentarse al asustadizo zorro rubio, produciendo que Akashi sonriera por cortesía y que Midorima se mantuviera serio, soltando suspiros por cada exageración de sus amigos.

-Así que, ¿lo mataron?- La voz del sucesor del clan Akashi emanaba alegría, a pesar de tener un semblante frío frente a los tres chicos arrodillados a sus pies

-No exactamente…- Balbuceó el chico de cabellos anaranjados

-Creo que no he entendido bien- su voz se tornó fría, los tres arrodillados sintieron un escalofrío e inconscientemente se pusieron en alerta- Shintarou, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijeron?

-Como desee Akashi-sama…- se acomodó sus lentes mientras caminaba hasta quedar al lado de su dueño- Comenzaron el relato con el encuentro de ese zorro en el bosque, luego el uso de armas con el que intentaron detenerlo, afirmando que las balas habían alcanzado su cuerpo, pero que al final de todo, huyó sin dejar rastro.

-Gracias Shintarou- cerró los ojos meditando un momento, sintiendo el temor de los arrodillados y percibiendo la malicia que debía tener el rostro del chico de anteojos- Bueno, después de todo el logro, si es que se le puede llamar así, ¿no pueden confirmar su muerte?

-Es que… desapareció…- Dijo el moreno algo temeroso

-Hasta su olor desapareció- Repuso el más grande intentando sonar amenazante

-Oh, entiendo- se levantó de la cama y cogió el rostro del más grande de ellos, por fin abriendo sus ojos, gran fue la sorpresa de los presentes al encontrarse con el pelirrojo de ojos heterocromos- Eso significa que fallaron en una labor tan simple como esa

-Akashi-sama- Apenas pudo musitar, la mirada de Akashi le traspasaba la cabeza y por alguna razón su cuerpo cedía ante cualquier movimiento

-Tienes suerte de que odio ensuciarme las manos con escoria tan repulsiva como tú.

-A-Ah…y-yo basura…- Balbuceaba incoherencias sin poder apartar la mirada

-No nos mate Akashi-sama…- Suplicó el de cabellos anaranjados

-Tenga compasión- Inquirió el moreno en una reverencia que tocaba el suelo con su frente

-Yo soy un ser muy compasivo- sonrió perverso en el momento que soltó el rostro del chico- Pero lastimosamente, no doy segundas oportunidades- se encaminó hasta la puerta, dando la espalda a todos- Shintarou, ya sabes que hacer.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Significa, que ya no los necesita- Susurró el peliverde desvainando la katana que traía en su espalda

-Por favor, no ensucies tanto Shintarou.

Fue lo último que los tres hanyou escucharon del pelirrojo heterocromo, antes de que sus cuerpos perdieran toda vitalidad.


End file.
